Mew's Blessing: Genesis of Mewtwo (discontinued)
by PseudoRidge
Summary: Don’t read. This fic is old and trash. Might rewrite later. (8/9/2020)
1. Too Late?

Death. What is death? Arceus knows what happens after it… and probably Giratina too. Also Dialga and Palkia probably knows… and most of the other legendaries too… and me. Recently, I figured out what happens after death.

I wouldn't want to spoil the story at the beginning, obviously. From my little knowledge of writing books, I'm pretty sure that's a bad move. I already technically spoiled the ending a bit, but I've seen other stories use this technique too, so I'm not too worried. If you really want the whole thing spoiled, you can just skip to the end and find out what happens. But for those who don't want it spoiled and are starting from the beginning, this is the story of how I died.

* * *

"Charmander, use Smokescreen!" Ash yelled. A thick wall of smoke appeared, blocking the opposing Gary and Squirtle's visions. Slowly, it enveloped the whole battlefield. Ash could still see his Pokémon through it. He didn't understand why, but he was thankful and didn't question it much.

"Squirtle, make an Aqua Ring around you! He could be anywhere!" Gary ordered. A ring of water rose from the ground to shield Squirtle from the Charmander. Ash mentally facepalmed: he forgot to block off one side.

"Jump over the ring and finish him off with Ember!" Ash instructed. Charmander leaped over the Aqua Ring, firing off a flurry of small fireballs that caused the Squirtle to faint. After the smoke cleared, Ash sighed, bracing himself for the frantic denial of any incompetence by Gary.

"You obviously had beginner's luck again. Water beats fire, so why would I lose otherwise? I think my loseritis symptoms must be at a high!" Gary said.

Ash rolled his eyes and began to pet Charmander, who growled in bliss. He was about to retort when he was interrupted by a high-pitched wail filled with pain and helplessness. It was coming from the forest. He dashed to the source of the noise while Gary yelled after him.

"Giving up so soon, Ashy-boy?" Gary taunted. Ash paid him no mind, however, and simply kept running. Gary eventually got bored of watching where Ash would go, and was frustrated that nothing he did could get a reaction out of him, so he decided to walk back to the Pokémon Center to heal Squirtle up.

After a long search, Ash finally found the source: a blue feline Pokémon that he didn't recognize. He tried scanning it with his Pokédex, but Dexter couldn't find it either. The feline had scratches and bruises throughout his body and a long gash on one side. Even worse, it was entrapped in a cage, and Ash had no idea how to get the Pokémon out. The lock seemed to be operated by a keypad, and there was no way Ash would be able to guess the combination. He decided to attempt to melt and pry the bars far enough for the Pokémon to escape together with Charmander.

Charmander breathed out a thick stream of flames to melt the bars. However, the metal bars seemed to almost repel the heat, almost hitting the Pokémon inside. He decided against attempting a second time and risking the Pokémon inside getting burnt and hurt further. Instead, he opted to join Ash. Off in the distance, they could hear footsteps growing louder and louder.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the mother was hovering above them, invisible. I cannot reveal myself and risk Team Rocket learning about all of us, she thought. I can, however, slow down the grunts for a moment and give you a part of my aura to help you free my daughter. Take care of her, please.

Suddenly, Ash felt a surge of power. His hands glowed blue, and he was able to pry open the bars. He quickly reached in, grabbing the feline. Hopping on his bike, he rode to the Pokémon Center at superhuman speeds, aura still flowing through his veins.

Charmander looked behind him and saw Rocket grunts chasing after them. Ash was oblivious to their pursuers, however. Only one thought coursed through Ash's head: Am I too late?

* * *

Professor Oak looked outside to see Ash, glowing blue, racing on his bicycle in the direction of the Pokémon Center. It seemed as though he was carrying an injured Pokémon. Looking farther back, Oak saw Rocket grunts chasing after him.

"Oh Ash, what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" Oak asked.

* * *

Ash rushed into the Pokémon Center, bumping into numerous people along the way. He crashed his bike somewhere along the trail, but he couldn't have cared less.

"Joy!" Ash yelled. "I found this Pokémon in the forest in a cage. It was badly wounded and I—"

"I can tell," she replied when she saw the wounds, but she became speechless and wide-eyed when she saw the Pokémon with the wounds. She quickly pulled the three of them along with herself into a side room.

"Do you know what this Pokémon is?" Nurse Joy questioned.

"I tried scanning the Pokémon and nothing came up!" Ash exclaimed.

Nurse Joy pulled out a book from the nursery bookshelf: Myths and Mysteries of Mew. She pointed to the cover of the book, where a pink feline almost identical to the blue Pokémon in Ash's arms floated.

Ash's eyes widened. Nurse Joy noticed, and said, "Yes, Ash. The Pokémon in your arms is Mew."


	2. Rocket Attack

Author's Note:

Wow… I am amazed at the support. I don't know if this is normal for the site, but I released it on 9/15 and now (as of 8:13 PM PST, 9/17/2019) it has 544 views, 12 favorites, 18 followers, and 2 reviews. I'll say more in the ending Author's Note because I'd rather not give you too much to read before the actual story. Also, I definitely will not make new chapters this often: I just had some free time. Onwards!

* * *

Author's Note

Normal Text

"Human Speech"

Thought

"Pokémon Speech"

* * *

"Nurse Joy?" Ash started.

"What is it, Ash?" she asked.

"I've been meaning to ask you a question for a while now."

"Yes?"

"On the cover of that book, Mew was pink."

Nurse Joy nodded in understanding.

"So why is this Mew blue?" Ash asked, confusion evident on his face.

Nurse Joy sighed. "You have no idea how many people I have tried asking. I asked other Nurse Joys, Gym Leaders, and even Elite Four members and Champions! None of them had an answer. I did find a clue on my own after further research though," she answered.

"Some professors have reported a strange phenomenon where some Pokémon are colored differently than normal. It's apparently extremely rare, and professors approximate the chance of it happening at about 0.012%."

Ash suddenly looked up at her, his eyes inquisitive. "Who did you tell?"

Nurse Joy looked back at him curiously before answering, "I asked Blaine, Sabrina, Will, Lucian, Caitlin… and Giovanni."

* * *

A dark figure sat in a room lit by a Chandelure, staring intently at the monitor on his desk, petting his Persian absentmindedly, who let out a deep purr in response.

His monitor showed black and white live footage and audio of the Viridian City Pokémon Center. On it, he could see a trainer wearing a red and white hat carrying a Mew… except the Mew was a different color than usual.

"Very interesting," he said while watching his monitor. "So you got a Shiny Mew, huh? This seems exciting. I'd love to see where this goes."

* * *

Suddenly, an explosion boomed throughout the room. Ash and Nurse Joy hurried out of the room to see the cause.

They ran out of the room into a hallway, which led into the waiting room, where trainers previously waiting on the chairs were fleeing into other rooms and out of the building.

Below a hole in the roof, standing on rubble, three silhouettes stood against the light, one short and cat-like.

Ash seethed internally after seeing their red R insignias, but he kept it to himself. He thought for a moment before smiling: he knew just how to beat them with minimal effort.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it d—"

"That's a nice poem. What grade did you write it in?" Ash interjected, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Jessie yelled. "We don't tolerate that kind of talk!"

James and Meowth nodded in agreement.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth said. "Now we'll have to teach you a lesson!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James shouted, reaching for his Pokéball. Jessie did the same while Meowth slid into a battle stance, extending and wiggling his claws.

James sent out Koffing while Jessie sent out Ekans, which Ash laughed at.

"Really? You're trying to take over a Pokémon Center and you have these Pokémon?" Ash scoffed.

Jessie growled, a giant vein pulsing on her forehead. She pointed at him, and yelled, "Use Toxic on—"

"Ember!" Ash ordered immediately. Charmander snarled at them and opened his mouth, but instead of a fireball, a gust of flame came out. All five of them shrieked as they were blown back and knocked out.

Promptly, a squad of officers (some Jenny) bust into the Center, arrested the three, and dragged them off.

"Arceus, they're so annoying!" Ash complained. Ash then looked back at his Charmander.

"I guess you just learned Heat Wave, huh? Not surprised." he said fondly.

Charmander cried his name out in response: "Thanks, Ash!"

Ash nodded and smiled in acknowledgement and waved goodbye to Nurse Joy before exiting.

Ambling down the trail back to Pallet Town, he smiled, recounting today's events in his head… before realizing…

He looked at Charmander…

"Wait, WHAT?"

* * *

Author's Note:

There'll be more Giovanni next chapter.

Now, to give my thanks to the first of each category:

First Favorite(s) (basically just 1st day favorites): Weirdo hv and Skitty4

First Follower(s): BasicCourtesy, Chrysonice, Goof Mas, Skitty 4, Weirdo hv

First Actual Reviewer (you know, the reviewer that actually reviews): jurassicdinodrew

First "Reviewer": AshXMay ROCKS (in the timespan of writing this, he/she had three different names so I'm not expecting this name to stay)  
The review: This site is for Advanceshipping only. AshXMay rocks you moron

To answer his/her "question" (I'm just calling it a question to use it as a segue), the ship isn't completely decided, but I'm leaning towards absolutely no ship at all (at least for this region). Also, I'll try not to put too much emphasis on Team Rocket or any of the other evil teams. I don't want this fic to be too overbearing with dread/foreboding since I don't really find those fics fun to read.

btw please review

I need some feedback on how long you want the chapters to be.

The first one was 918 words long. Do you think it should be around the same length, or shorter/longer? If so, how long?

I understand why fanfic writers are begging for reviews now


End file.
